Party Hardly/Transcript
This is the transcript for the Sonic X episode "Party Hardly". Transcript : Chris: Now remember Cream, you too, Cheese, stay inside while I'm gone, okay? : Cream: Okay! cries in agreement. : Chris: I'll see ya later! : Cream: Sighs I don't want to stay inside, I wanna go outside and play. Ahh! : Amy: and Cheese glee in excitement. Huh, that sounds like Cream and Cheese outside! : Tails: I wonder what's she doing out there, Amy. : Amy: I bet Cream's out there gathering some flowers. : Tails: She knows we're supposed to stay inside while Chris is at school. What's so important about going outside to pick flowers? Oh... Flashback Hi Cream! What are you doing there? : Cream: I'm going to surprise my mum by making her a crown out of flowers! ends : Tails: I guess she misses her mom. : Amy: Of course she does, I just wish... I just wish we could do something to cheer her up. sees a poster showing a lake with flowers around it. He grabs it and runs off. : Amy: Sonic? [The Sonic X opening theme "Gotta Go Fast" or "Sonic X" plays.] : Lindsey: It's marvellous to be back at the kitchen again! At my movie sets, the chefs won't let me cook a thing! Here are your buttermilk pancakes, dear! Enjoy! : Chris: Hmm! grabs one of the burnt pancakes only to have it crumble after a few seconds. : Ella: Oh my! I smell something burning! Oh! : Lindsey: Oh, Ella, it's so good to be home again! I have an idea, let's have a big party! : Chris: Party! : Linsey: Yes! Dinner party! Tonight, we can all dress up! I'm sure Ella can prepare something absolutely scrumptious! : Chris: A party's a great idea, and do you think you can invite your brother, Sam to come over since he's my favorite uncle? : Lindsey: Chris Of course, darling! You can have anything you want, anything from my adorable baby boy! : Ella: If you are having a party tonight, this calls for heavy-duty cleaning! Time to clear some water! as she leaves : Cream: Wow, a party! This is great, I love parties! : Danny: A party? : Chris: Yeah, my mom wants us to have fun while she's home! My uncle's coming for the party too! : Frances: The racer? : Chris: Yeah, he's the coolest, and he's the leader of the S-Team! : Cream: This crown doesn't have enough flowers, sighs I better pick more! proceeds to go outside and sees Linsey preparing the decorations for the party. Maybe I can help decorate for the party. : Kid 1: What are you doing after school? : Kid 2: Want to go to the mall! : Chris: Bye. : Mr. Stewart: Hey, Chris! : Chris: Huh? : Mr. Stewart: I haven't been teaching here long but I just wanted to say thanks. I'm lucky to have some intelligent and talented kids in my class. : Chris: Uh... : Mr. Stewart: You kids are terrific and I want to know all of you better! So, I'm coming to visit you and your family later today! hesitates I can't wait to meet your mom and get her autograph! : Chris: Hey, I'm home! : Mr. Tanaka: How was school today, master Christopher? : Chris: It was pretty good, Mr. Tanaka : Lindsey: Chris Oh, Chris darling, you're home! : Chris: I-I hope it's okay if my teacher Mr. Stewart's coming over to visit. And it sounds like he's a really big fan of your movies, mom! : Lindsey: That reminds me! What am I going to wear? I should've had the studio send over a gown! : Chuck: I feel sorry for dogs! How do they stand it?! This collar's killing me! : Chris: How come you're wearing those clothes, grandpa? : Chuck: Mr. Tanaka said I couldn't wear my lab coat to the party! I don't see why not! : Chris: Hey grandpa, if you see Sonic and the others, could you ask them to please stay out of sight until Mr. Stewart and my uncle go away? : Chuck: I know that Amy and Tails are in my room but I haven't see Sonic or Cream and Cheese all day. and Chuck turn around to see Cream and Cheese decorate the room behind them. : Cream: It's Cream and Cheese! : Lindsey: Is something wrong? and Chuck hesitate. Uh, what's the matter with you two? : Chris: Uh everything's okay here, mom! You better hurry up and get ready! Me and grandpa will take care with the rest of the decorating for tonight's party! : Lindsey: But there's plenty of time! : Chris: Yeah, but you know how time flies when you're putting on your make-up! Right, grandpa? : Chuck: Uhhh, yes and don't forget, all of the food that has to be prepared, too! : Lindsey: Oh, well, I'll go see how Ella's doing in the kitchen! away. and Chuck breathed out a sigh of relief. : Chris: What are you two doing here, Cream? sees Ella walking him and hides himself with Cream and Cheese behind the sofa. : Ella: Mrs. Thorndyke decorates like a little kid! : Chris: Cream, I asked you to stay upstairs so nobody would see you! : Cream: That room was boring, and we only wanted to help you get ready for your party. : Mr. Tanaka: Master Chris understands, it is very thoughtful for you to help us get ready, Cream. : Chris: Mr. Tanaka, you know about these guys? : Mr. Tanaka: Of course. : Chris: You knew all along! Do you think you could help me and grandpa keep this as a secret right now? : Mr. Tanaka: I will. : Chris: out a sigh of relief Thanks a lot! Hold on, they're gone! Cream, Cheese! I wonder where they wandered off to. : Lindsey: Ella! Ella! : Ella: Oh! What? : Lindsey: I can't find my green musagi! You didn't send it to the cleaners, did you? : Ella: I know, it should be there! : Lindsey: It's not here! : Ella: I'm on my way! : Cream: Wow, look at all that food! It smells so good! cries in agreement. We can have, Cheese! turn on the hand mixer and the blender at the same time; Cream and Cheese scream and quickly left. Ella comes in and screams. : Chris: Ah, Cream and Cheese! Ella! Hey, are you okay? : Ella: My dinner's a disaster... : Sonic: Whistles This is cool! : Lindsey: This should do, at least for my entrance! rings. Interruptions! Hello! What's that? The starring role? I'll catch the next thane! Oh, actually I'm having a little party for my son tonight. I'm afraid I'll have to leave tomorrow morning. Oh, I didn't realise. We have to shoot on location first thing tomorrow morning. I know you can't put off a hundred million-dollar production on hold for a party. I'll leave immediately. Goodbye. up phone. Why does it always have to happen this way? I don't even have time to spend with my little boy. I may be a great actress but I'm a... terrible mother. Please forgive me, Christopher! Crying : Sonic: YEAH! a flower and sniffs it. : Chris: Cream, where are you? Hey, Cheese! Ah, maybe they went back into the lab with grandpa! : Ella: Chris! Oh, the poor boy! Oh dear! I've looked all over but I'm afraid I couldn't find Chris anywhere. : Lindsey: Ella, please tell Christopher how sorry I am and apologize to Mr. Stewart and my brother. : Ella: They'll understand. You take care, Mrs Thorndyke. : Lindsey: Call me if Chris needs anything. : Mr. Tanaka: Certainly, Mrs Thorndyke. : Chris: Cream, Cheese! What, they're not here? : Chuck: Weren't they with you? : Chris: They're wandering around some place and Mr. Stewart's gonna be here any minute now! What am I gonna do when he sees them? : Chuck: Stay call. Let's all split up and each one of us will search through a different part of the house 'til we find them. : Amy and Tails: Okay! : Mr. Stewart: I'm Chris' homeroom teacher, Mr. Stewart. : Mr. Tanaka: Welcome sir. We've been expecting you. : Chris: Hi, come in! : Mr. Stewart: How are you, Chris? : Ella: Sit down! Stewart tinkers around the decoration Cream and Cheese set up. with great interest. Do you like it? Mrs Thorndyke isn't only a great actress but an artist too! Ho ho ho! : Mr. Stewart: Well, it's great! I can't wait to meet Chris' mother and give her my compliments! : Ella: I'm very sorry Mr. Stewart but just before you arrived, she was off for a very important movie part and she had to leave right away to start filming. : Chris: Ugh?! No way! : Mr. Stewart: Oh, that is too bad! I was really looking forward to meeting her in person. I guess I'll offer these to you. : Ella: Oh, why thank you, Mr. Stewart! What beautiful roses! : Tails: Hello? : Ella: What was that? : Chuck: Sorry Ella! I was just leaning out the window and I fell out and knocked the pots down! : Ella: I don't think I know what you are up to but you better be on your best behavior because Chris' teacher is here. : Chris: Oh, I better come in and say hi! : Ella: Oh sir, why can't you just use the front door like everybody else?! : Chuck: One way in is just as good as another! screams : Ella: What's the matter, Chris? Why did you scream? : Chris: Err... um... it's nothing! : Mr. Stewart: Well, my, this certainly is an extraordinary painting! looks out of the window to see Sonic holding the flowers and pointing towards a direction. : Cream: Thanks Sonic! That's right, Sonic remembered to pick a whole bunch of pretty flowers just for me! You can have some too, if you want. : Ella: No... I can't... is this little animal talking?! : Chuck: Talking animals?! What a joke! : Mr. Tanaka: Yes, that's some joke. : Mr. Stewart: Woah, this painting... : Chris: Thanks for finding my stuffed animal toy for me, Ella! Can I have it back now? : Ella: Toy?! Look, I've heard that thing talking and no body is going to convince me otherwise! : Chris: Pretend you're a toy! : Ella: If this is some kind of joke you're playing, then you better quit before I do! : Sam: Hey hey! Ha ha, where's the party? : Chris: Uncle Sam, this is my teacher, Mr. Stewart! : Mr. Stewart: A pleasure! I understand that you're involved in the highway patrol somehow. : Sam: Well I don't like to brag, but I'm the leader of the S-Team! : Chuck: That statement is only half-correct. : Mr. Stewart: Really? : Chris: My uncle drives fast! No other driver's quick enough to catch him! That's why he's called the "Speed King"! You came up with the name yourself, didn't you? : Sam: Sure! A little self-promotion wouldn't hurt anybody! Laughs But let's cut the chit-chat here and get this party moving, it's too slow! : Ella: And your mouth is too fast! : Sam: Heh, I can't help it if I like speed! I've always been fast! I even beat the doctor to the delivery room. I was the only kid to have a 5-speed manual transmission in my baby carriage! : Mr. Stewart: Uh... : Sam: I'll admit it, I like living in the fast lane! Even when I'm in the supermarket, no matter how many items I have, I'd use the express checkout! I can't even walk my dog; I'd make him run! Laughs There's only one guy who's faster! I'd never saw anything that moved that fast but don't you worry I'll catch up with him someday! : Mr. Stewart: Really? What did he look like? : Sam: It's weird, but it looks like a blue hedgehog! He even had a spike- at Sonic, who is waving at him. Hey, there he is! Mr. Tanaka, Chuck and Ella turn around to look at the window behind. There, did you see? It was the blue hedgehog I was talking about! : Mr. Stewart: Sorry, I was admiring this painting! : Chuck: I didn't see anything, did you? : Mr. Tanaka: Perhaps your eyes were playing tricks on you, sir. : Sam: But I'm telling ya, I saw it! You saw it too Chris, didn't you! shakes his head. I saw it! My eyes don't lie! That thing waved at me and ran off! : Ella: You know, they thought I was crazy too when I heard that animal talking! : Sam: Animal talking? Well I didn't hear it say anything but I'm sure it could understand what I said! We both saw the same creature! That proves I'm not crazy! : Ella: The animal I heard was over there! at Cream : Chris: You know, I'm sorry Mum can't be here for the party but she got a phone call and had to leave to make a movie! I was pretty mad! Mr. Stewart was looking forward to meeting her but she went away before he even got here! That was pretty rude, huh? : Sam: Nah, that sounds like my sister alright! Flashback : Linsey: Please forgive me, Christopher. into tears; flashback ends : Cream: You're wrong! Your mum felt very badly about she had to go and she tried to find you to say goodbye! You're lucky! You get to talk with your mom on the phone all the time; I can't do that! and runs away from the lounge. : Mr. Tanaka: Well, I hope you enjoyed that! I've been rehearsing my ventriloquism acts for weeks now and if I do say so myself, I'm not half-bad! : Mr. Stewart: Ah yes, this painting is stunning! : Tails: Cream! : Amy: Come here, Cream! : Ella: I'm seeing more of them now! : Chuck: Hey, Ella, would you care to dance? Exits : Chris: Well Uncle Sam, I hope you can come and visit me again! : Sam: Yeah, but you know me, Chris! It'll have to be a quick visit! and Chris laughs. : Mr. Stewart: I guess I've seen and heard enough! dances around with Ella. Chris, I better get going, I've got homework to grade. Please give your mother my regards and tell her that we hope to meet soon! : Chris: I'm sorry, Mr. Stewart. : Sam: Later boys, see you in my rear-view mirror! : Ella: Oh dear, I'm working too hard! I'm hearing things! : Mr. Tanaka: Mr. Chris, would it not be wise to let Ella in our little secret, too? : Chuck: He's right. Things would be a lot easier if she were on it, too. : Chris: Sure, okay! up to Ella. Hey Ella, listen, it's like this. : Ella: So you're not thing in my kitchen is my pecan pie! What a relief! I'm so happy you don't have to hide from me anymore, sweetie! : Cream: Yeah, we can be friends and I can help you out in the kitchen! : Ella: You're such a dear, I'm sure that your mother misses your family! Cries : Cream: Please don't worry, Sonic and my friends will find a way to get us off back home and you can take care of me until then. : Ella: I will, Cream. I will. : Cream: Thank you, Ella. : Sonic: Now that Ella knows that we're here, we can have a run in this place! : Chris: Sure! Uh... turns to leave. : Sonic: Huh? Chris? What's wrong? Why are you sad? : Chris: I didn't mean it when I complained about mom missing the party, but Cream got really angry. I didn't even think about how bad she misses her mother. I... just hope she doesn't stay mad at me. : Sonic: Don't worry, it'll be okay! : Cream: Hello Chris! I made this specially for you! Do you want to put it on? : Chris: Wow, thank you! : Cream: You can wear it to school and tell your friends that I made it for you! Now I'm going to give Ella her flowers! : Sonic: Way to go buddy! Cream will only give her flower crowns to the people who she really likes a lot, like you! : Chris: Really, you think she likes me? : Sonic: You bet! [Tails, Amy and Chuck cheer on as Ella, wearing a flower crown. The Sonic X closing theme "Gotta Go Fast" (shortened) plays as the credits roll.] Category:Transcripts